PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The goals of the Arkansas INBRE Research Technology Core are to provide faculty and students of primarily undergraduate institutions (PUIs) access to and education/training for state-of-the-art core facility resources in Arkansas. Alan Tackett, PhD, who is nationally recognized for his expertise in biotechnology and core facility operations, will again direct this core. Building off success during the previous phase of INBRE- funding, we will use a Core Facility Voucher Program to support use of core facilities by faculty and student researchers at PUIs. Established core facilities at the University of Arkansas for Medical Sciences and the University of Arkansas at Fayetteville will be accessible under this Core Facility Voucher Program. To maintain cutting-edge technology, we will continue our Core Facility Development Program, which provides support for implementation of new technologies and techniques in core facilities. In addition to providing access to and supporting core facility infrastructure, we will provide on-site educational seminars at PUIs that outline available core facility resources and how to utilize these services most effectively to support on-going and future research projects. During the previous phase of INBRE-funding, we used an administrative supplement to create the IDeA National Resource for Proteomics, which provides educational/training workshops for proteomics experimental design, data collection, and interpretation. New for this phase of INBRE-funding, we will support the continuation of these annual workshops for researchers in Arkansas and the entire IDeA state network. Achieving the goals of the Arkansas INBRE Research Technology Core will provide faculty and students at Arkansas PUIs access to state-of-the-art core facility resources and education/training on cutting- edge technologies. These investments will result in an increased capacity for high-quality biomedical research and positively impact training of undergraduate researchers in Arkansas. We will accomplish the outlined goals through successful completion of the following Specific Aims: 1) Support undergraduate research in Arkansas through a Core Facility Voucher Program, 2) Invest in cutting-edge core facility technology development through a Core Facility Development Program, 3) Provide on-site educational seminars at Arkansas undergraduate institutions through a Core Facility Education Program, and 4) Support undergraduate research in Arkansas, and throughout the national IDeA state network, with proteomics workshops hosted by the IDeA National Resource for Proteomics.